


Domestic ficlets

by bunnyfication



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets based on a meme, some a bit longer, some just a sentence. Or a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic ficlets

**who is the big spoon/little spoon**

When the Doctor regenerated, to their universe with all it’s frayed edges and stitched up reality, he wandered back to the Tardis and looked around like he didn’t quite recognize it. “It’s done,” he said, blankly, devoid of the manic energy his last regeneration had had, in the end. Then he collapsed.

The Master considered just leaving him there, but… well, he’d be in the way, wouldn’t he? So he carried the Doctor to his bed instead, noting that it was yet another obnoxiously tall body, though a thin, bony sort.

When he was about to leave, a hand shot out to grasp his arm. “Stay,” the Doctor mumbled, not opening his eyes (pale, washed out blue). “Please.”

He should have shaken off the hold and gone. Post-regeneration, not when one wanted to establish bad habits. Or indulge them, at that. 

Instead, he allowed himself to be pulled into the bed, held onto like a child would clutch a toy. Hard enough that it would have hurt if the Master hadn’t turned off the feeling in his synthetic skin. Needfull, and he smiled inwardly at that, a slow, vicious smile. Perhaps this could be made into something he could use.

 

//Alternatively://

 

The Master was sure The Doctor had done something to his servos that noted temperature, made him feel too cold during the night on the Tardis. The Doctor denied it, but he was a liar. That, or he’d botched something up during their “maintenance sessions” the Master wouldn’t put that past him either.

“Must we? You always kick me if your update mode is disturbed too soon…” the Doctor complained.

“Then don’t disturb it,” the Master replied, brushing off his pyjama shirt. “Now move over.”

The Doctor sighed gustily, but he did move over on the bed, and even wrapped himself around the Master without further whinging.

Just like him to complain about something that he’d arranged for in the first place.

 

**what is their favorite non-sexual activity**

Alison has never before met two people who got so serious about board games. Or who enjoyed it as much.

 

**who uses all the hot water in the morning**

“You don’t even need showers, damn it!”

“Don’t I? I do get dusty, not to mention when you—”

“Yes fine! I’ll just… go take a cold shower, then!”

As the Doctor stormed out, high spots of red on his normally pale cheeks, Alison wondered how it was possibly for the Master to look so smug and expressionless at once. She was also glad she tended to get up earlier than those two.

 

**what they order from take out**

“You could have told me he was going to have a strop about it, you know. “

“Hm?”

“The take away! Pretty sure he’s planning to put arsenic into the next meal… or worse.”

“Oh he won’t do that… I think.”

 

**what is the most trivial thing they fight over**

Everything.

 

**who does most of the cleaning**

“Look, I could… help?”

“…”

“No need to look at me like that!”

 

**who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working**

“There, that should fix it! Told you I could do it just fi—”

“…”

“Oy, Doctor! Why did all the lights go out?”

 

**who leaves their stuff around**

The Doctor has a tendency to leave things lying around and utterly out of place. The umbrella stand in the zeppelin hangar is hardly even the worst example, it is simply, at the time, the last straw. They leave it there as a sort of memorial.

 

**who remembers to buy the milk**

It was just milk, the Doctor reasoned grumpily as he tried to make himself comfortable in the strange bedroom. And the Master didn’t even need food himself! Surely he could have just remade the dinner plans…

 

**who remembers anniversaries**

The Master remembers. Everything.


End file.
